Methods for a user who is going to take an elevator to order and call an elevator are known in the field of elevators, for example, a target elevator floor is input by using an ordering terminal disposed on the floor, and the user may then wait for the elevator to come.
During the use of elevators, people pay considerable attention on an elevator security system. For example, US20130048435 discloses an elevator mounting access security method having position detection. A core thereof lies in detecting a position of an elevator user in a building area. If the number of elevator users arranged in an elevator cabin is, for example, inconsistent with the number of elevator users assigned to this elevator cabin, a security measure is triggered; and if positions of elevator users in an elevator cabin are inconsistent with positions of elevator users arousing destination calls or elevator calls, the security measure is also triggered.
Currently, in the field of elevators, people pay more attention to preventing or avoiding as much as possible unauthorized persons from entering places related to security, such as the elevator cabin.